


Jealousy is an Ugly Trait

by Cowlord66



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Cussing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naive Ellis, Nellis, Romance, jealous nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowlord66/pseuds/Cowlord66
Summary: Nick doesn't know how to express how he feels towards Ellis. Ellis doesn't understand why Nick has been so grouchy lately. Could it be because of Ellis' new interest in a stranger? How will Nick be able to accept he can't always get what he wants?





	1. Jealousy Arises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I decided to try writing some new fanfiction that wasn't Yu-Gi-Oh and I have always shipped Nick and Ellis together. I'm pretty excited for everyone's feedback! Happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2. Credit for the game and characters goes towards Valve.

“Shoot, that girl Zoey sure is somethin' ain’t she Nick?” the drawl of the Southerner’s voice made Nick’s eyebrow twitch for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. If he had to hear about that girl one more time he was going to lose it. Ever since the group ran into the other survivors Ellis hasn’t shut up about Zoey and he has had enough.

“Yeah, sure.” Nick grunted. He didn’t understand what Ellis saw in Zoey; they don’t even know each other. They are strangers to each other yet Ellis believes her to be the only woman left on Earth; well, besides Rochelle that is. Even if she was, who could talk about someone they don’t know for that long? Ellis, that’s who.

“I’m telling ya’ Nick, I see a life with me an’ Zoey.” Ellis clasped his hands together behind him and with a dazed look in his eyes turned over to the sunrise. “I mean, apart from all the zombies that roam and practically being the only two people left alive, we could make a good life togetha.” 

Nick gagged at the thought of Ellis reproducing any type of organism, let alone one who would have his features. How would the poor kid be able to live knowing that they would have Ellis as a dad. Sure everyone else is dead so they wouldn't have to be worried about being teased, but Nick already feels bad for the nonexistent kid.

Nick look back towards the younger man's direction and scowled. “Ellis, will you shut up already? We passed them a long time ago, we need to get to the next safe house and I can’t focus with your mouth running like a motorboat.” he snapped

“Aw Nick, don’t be like that, Ellis can’t help it if he has a crush.” Rochelle said, throwing a wink Nick’s way. "Besides, you have no room to talk womanizer." she started. "I'm sure when they were alive you had half the ladies in this world wrapped around your finger. So there is nothing wrong with Ellis having a crush." 

Nick huffed and quickly turned his gaze to the blabbering hick who was now just talking to himself about the matter now. He had no clue when he formed this sickening crush on Ellis, it sort of just, happened. Out of nowhere.  
He was forced to think of the Southerner as someone he wanted for his own. Sure he wasn’t down for marriage and a family like Ellis was, but he still craved attention from someone special.

And right now he wasn’t get attention from that someone special.

“I just don’t understand why he is spewing out nonsense about Zoey. We met them for like two seconds and then we were out of there.” Nick stated matter of factually. “I doubt we’ll even see them again. I mean, it’s not like the world is a walk in the park picking daisies for your new crush. It’s more like skipping through a butcher’s shop and barely missing being thrown in a meat grinder.”

Ellis’ content smile turned into a frown in mere seconds. “Gee Nick, ya sure know how ta’ build a guy’s confidence up.” He picked up his pace and didn’t stop until he was right next to Coach. Coach looked over at Ellis and give him a soft smile to which Ellis slowly returned.

Rochelle glared over at Nick. She smacked him on his arm and scolded him. “Nick, that wasn’t a right thing to say to him. What's gotten into you?" her reprimanding continued. "You know how sensitive he can be. You need to act more like a friend to him rather than someone you are forced to survive with.”

She gave Nick one more glare then proceeded to leave Nick behind in his thoughts as she met up with Ellis and Coach.

Nick rubbed his stinging arm and pursed his lips together until they formed a straight line, almost disappearing from his face in the process.

‘Gah! Why does it even matter?" he threw his hands up in frustration. 'I was just being honest. Isn’t the old saying honesty is the best policy or whatever?’ he pondered to himself as his pace slowed.

‘I mean, it’s not like we will ever see them again. The chance of us meeting them in the first place was a one in a million anyways. I doubt that it would happen again.’ Nick shrugged his shoulders and started his pace back up.

“Oh well, he’ll get over it.” he thought out loud. He rested his eyes on Ellis' form and started analyzing all of his features. From the way his mouth turned into a curl when he smiled, to the way his shoulders erupted in fits when he laughed. He never thought he could think about a man the same way he did with woman, but somehow the little fucker did it. He broke him. 

Nick's gaze lingered for a bit more before he turned away, missing Ellis turn his head turn back towards him, concern in his eyes. 

"He'll get over it." Nick repeated one more time but this time in a whisper as he looked at the horizon as the group approached the new safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making this with chapters but I suppose that is what is happening now. I haven't really been able to write stories for awhile and I decided maybe I should pick it back up. If anyone has any suggestions let me know, I am open to criticism so just tell me what you all think. Anyways, that is the first chapter completed, I will keep updating often if people like the story.:3


	2. Accepting These Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for over two months. I didn't expect to get so busy in my life after I started this story. I actually had to change my job because I wasn't making enough at my other one. So I've been working long shifts everyday and have two days off to myself. Anyways, this is another short chapter that doesn't have a lot of the plot in it yet. But I promise things will start to pick up in the next chapter, if you can just be patient with me. Thank you so much and happy reading!!

Nick covered his ears with his hands, trying desperately to keep the disturbing, moaning sounds from interfering with his sleep cycle. He wasn’t bothered that he couldn’t sleep; he rarely slept when everyone was still alive. That’s what happens when you have more enemies than there are people in the world. 

No, Nick was pissed because he believed there was a zombie inside the room every time he closed his eyes. He knew it was impossible what with the reinforced door they had but still, knowing there were cannibalistic beings just inches away from you made it difficult to sleep.

Even though they called it a safe house, it made them feel everything but safe. 

Nick gave up on receiving any sort of temporary bliss from this hell hole and shifted onto his back, looking at the deteriorating ceiling. ‘Damn, another sleepless night. How am I going to make it to the next safe-house? I can barely keep my eyes open.’ Nick thought, closing his eyes while he let out a soft sigh. 

Suddenly there were soft whispers that filled the otherwise quiet room. Nick snapped his eyes open and scanned over the room to discover who was awake this early in the morning. His eyes settled on two black figures in the corner by the supplies. He strained to hear what they were saying. 

“I really hope that CEDA knows how they’re going to get us out of this mess.” a soft but worried voice said.

Almost immediately after the person finished speaking, a strong and caring accent cued in. “Don’t worry Ro’, I’m sure CEDA knows jus’ what they’re doin’.” 

Of course, it was none other than Ellis. 

Nick groaned and decided it was probably the best time for him to get up considering everyone else was. He slowly sat up and shot his teammates a glare. “What the hell? Why are you guys being so damn loud?” he grumbled towards them as he slowly picked himself off the floor. “I swear, I can’t get any sleep around you guys.” Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking as pissed off as he could. 

“Oh don’t get your underwear in a twist Sleeping Beauty.” Coach said while he walked up to Nick, chuckling as he approached him. “We all know you weren’t sleeping anyways. You’d be lucky if you even got to sleep anymore.” He added the last part with a solemn face. 

Nick made a tsking sound and rolled his eyes at Coach. “Whatever you say Coach.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking off to the side. He caught glimpse of Rochelle and Ellis’ faces and had to admit, they looked rough. They almost looked like the undead themselves. 

Underneath their eyes were deep, black circles and their skin looked sickly, producing a shade opposite from their original hue. But then again, Ellis always looked like that. Their features reminded Nick of some of the girls that chased after him. God how he did not miss those ones. 

“Look, it’s not fault you guys couldn’t sleep last night.” He stated, shrugging his shoulders as he walked over to the supply table, grabbing the last health pack and restocked his guns.

Sleepless nights weren’t uncommon within the group. Sometimes it’s hard to sleep when you’re vulnerable and you only have a door to protect you from the walking corpses outside. 

“We can’t all be like you Nick.” Rochelle’s voice interrupted his thoughts, causing him to look up at her. “Sometimes it’s hard to stomach the world every time you wake up.” she continued. “You have to remember all the horrible and ghastly things you’ve seen and done. You’d have to be a real hard-ass for that to not impact you.” she finally finished, never breaking eye contact with Nick in the process.

Nick examined Rochelle’s stoic expression closely. Now, if you hadn’t spent your every waking day with her you wouldn’t believe anything to be wrong. But Nick knew that look all too well. If you made that face it made one thing and one thing only.

You were tired.

And not just in the sense of not being able to rest. No. It meant you were tired of living. Living through this hell everyday for the rest of your life. Watching what happened to your friends, family, neighbors and your co-workers. Everyone important to you, disappear within hours. Everyone felt this way. All except for Nick.

He was never one to get attached to anyone in his life. The minute he turned fourteen he knew he was destined to be a loner. Sure he craved attention, it made him ecstatic to have women wrapped around his little finger. But getting it from the same person everyday for the rest of your life didn’t seem appeasing to him. 

That all changed when he met Ellis.

Ellis was the only person Nick didn’t get sick of. And believe him, Ellis could be pretty annoying. But there was something about his constantly happy attitude and stories that made it seem like the world wasn’t so bad anymore. Nick didn’t know if it was Ellis’ way of coping with everything or if he generally doesn’t get what’s going on around him. 

Whatever the reason, Nick knew that Ellis actually made him second guess all the rules he followed. Nick either had himself, enemies, or nobody. But it seems like everything he went by was falling apart the more he thought about the hick being more than just a friend to him. 

“Hey Ro’, do ya’ think we will run into Zoey and ‘em again?” Ellis’ asked in a curious tone that made Nick’s ears perk up.. 

Rochelle looked over towards Ellis and smiled. “I mean we ran into them once already, who's to say we couldn’t do it again?” she inquired in a sweet, encouraging tone, making Nick angry.

‘Ugh, the kid just doesn’t know when to quit, does he?’ Nick smacked his hand on his forehead and dragged it slowly off his face.

Nick spun around and looked Ellis dead in the eyes. “Hey Overalls, wanna know what I think about your question?”

“Nope.” Rochelle and Coach replied casually, beating Ellis to his own answer for Nick.

Nick’s mouth turned into a scowl. “I wasn’t talking to you guys, I was talking to Ellis.” he spat at them, all the while his eyes remained glued onto Ellis’.

“Oh give it a rest Nick, we all know what you are going to say.” Coach said as he rolled his eyes towards Nick. “Why don’t you just leave Ellis alone and let us get on with our day?”  
Rochelle hummed in agreement with Coach. 

Ellis broke his gaze with Nick and smiled at Coach and Rochelle. “It’s okay ya’ guys.” He turned back towards Nick and took a deep breath. “I don’t need ta’ hear what you have ta’ say Nick. I know it’ll just be somethin’ negative, like always.” Ellis added the last part quietly.  
“Besides, my momma told me, if ya’ ain’t got nothin’ nice ta’ say, don’t say nothin’ at all.” he stated firmly and then turned his attention towards the safe room door and didn’t make another sound. 

Nick stared at Ellis, astonished that the kid had it in him to talk back like that. All the insults and name calling he threw towards Ellis and he never got a peep from him. Now that he has an interest in that Zoey girl he has been acting completely different. Almost, confident. 

He did not like that not one bit. 

Nick looked over at Rochelle and Coach, who were both snickering at him, and frowned deeply. “What’s so funny?” He grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest as they continued to laugh.

“Oh nothing.” Rochelle said in between her fits of laughter. “We just think it was finally time Ellis put you in your place.” As the two continued to laugh at Nick, he turned his back towards them and glared at the floor.

“Hm, whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is my second chapter for this story. Just let me know what you think. If something needs to be written differently just right a message to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I swear I will update the next one a lot faster. I'm looking around maybe next week or so. Until then my lovelies! <3


	3. Feeling Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well honestly I can tell you guys I started writing this chapter awhile ago but then some problems came up between me and my girlfriend so I had to take a break to get everything settled. But I am back again! I am not going to promise when I will update next but I am not going to abandon this story, I can promise you that! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^~^

“Holy shit, guys, Kiddie Land!” Ellis’ excited voice erupted suddenly, breaking the silence. “Can we stop and make some cotton candy? Seriously.” He pleaded as he picked up his pace, looking around at the abandoned amusement park with amazement. 

A few feet back, the rest of the group was walking through the park slowly and carefully, looking over their shoulders every time they heard a small scuttle. Nick shook his head at Ellis’ outburst while Coach sighed heavily. “I swear, doesn’t it sometimes feel like we’re babysitting?” Coach asked tiredly. 

Rochelle nudged Coach on the arm, smiling “Oh Coach, don’t be like that.” There’s nothing wrong with him being happy.” She laughed softly as she continued. “I think it’s kind of cute. I wish I could be that happy.”

Nick scoffed at Rochelle and watched the hick run excitedly around the park. ‘Cute?’ he thought. ‘Ellis was many things. Clumsy, idiotic, obnoxious, but he was not cute.’

“I don’t know, he’s like a five-year-old with guns. And a comprehensive grasp of every swearword in the English language.” Nick stated, absentmindedly, watching Ellis continue to run from ride to ride, trying desperately to power them on. 

Coach chuckled at Nick’s remark about Ellis while Rochelle just rolled her eyes. The group of three followed the bumbling southerner from ride to ride, resuming their caution from earlier. Even more so since the hick wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings. 

It was still quiet, a little too quiet. They hadn’t seen any zombies in the area and it was making Nick a little nervous. Though he would never admit it. And if Ellis could make as much commotion as he was without alerting zombies, then there was something very wrong here. 

A faint rumble from behind made Nick’s ears perk up and his body froze. He looked over his shoulder, fearing the worst. But to his surprise, there was nothing behind him. His eyes lingered for a moment before he slowly turned his head forward and walked briskly to meet back with his teammates. 

Rochelle clenched her gun and drew it closer to her body as she looked around at the rides with an anxious look in her eyes. “Man I cannot wait to get out of this area, it gives me the chills. Hey Nick-”

Rochelle turned and noticed Nick was a lot further from the group then she had remembered and cocked her head in question. Before Nick could say anything the ground began to shake again causing Rochelle to look at Coach with wide eyes.

Coach returned the look and whipped around to Ellis who was stuck his own little world, still rambling on about the rides he used to go on with his buddy Keith.

Young ‘un!” Coach half-whispered half-shouted to the oblivious hick. “Ellis! ELLIS!” 

Finally, Ellis turned around and noticed his teammates weren’t moving anymore but were instead frozen in fear. “Hey! What’s the matter ya’ guys?” Ellis asked, cocking his head, curious why they were just standing there. “If ya’ll don’t want me to talk about Kiddie Land anymore it’s goin’ ta’ be hard, considering I grew up here.”

“Overalls! Move!” Nick shouted, waving his hands frantically, trying to get him to come back to the group. 

“What has gotten into ya’ll?” Ellis asked, looking at his team members in astonishment. “I’m startin’ ta’ think maybe I’m the only sane one in the group now.” 

“Ellis, sweetie! You need to come over by us!” Rochelle yelled out, concern and fear lacing her tone.

Ellis groaned. “Not you too Ro’! Seriously guys, I think-” Ellis’ voice trailed off as he felt the ground move beneath him. It went on for a few more seconds and then the ground abruptly stopped shaking. It was silent again but this time the air was a lot thicker. 

There was heavy breathing behind Ellis and he scrunched his eyes shut as he slowly turned around to the source and hesitantly opened his left eye, staring at the monstrosity in front of him.

“Oh shit.” Ellis breathed quietly to himself as the Tank stared down at the survivor. He chuckled nervously and held up his hands as he backed up slowly, kicking a trash can over in the process and dumping all its contents out. 

Ellis’ face was one of horror and fear as the Tank let out a deafening roar and started to charge towards him. He screamed and started to hightail it back to his group. Twisting his body back to the Tank, he started shooting in hopes it would slow it down. 

Sadly, it did nothing to the Tank and in no time it caught up with Ellis. It lifted its humongous arm at Ellis, and in one swift moment, struck him, causing him to fly past the group of survivors. 

“ELLIS!” Rochelle and Nick screamed as they watched him connect with the ground and watched as he curled into himself, groaning in pain.

“Quick, we better light him up before he gets all of us!” Coach barked at Rochelle and Nick while he threw a molotov at the Tank, setting him up in flames. Coach then proceeded to shoot at the Tank and dodged all the slabs of cement that was being tossed at him.

Nick and Rochelle turned their attention from Ellis and onto the Tank. They jumped in with Coach and started shooting at it with everything they had. 

‘Stupid Overalls, why couldn’t he just listen to Rochelle and Coach when he had the chance?!’ Nick thought angrily to himself as he dodged another attack from the Tank’s arm. ‘If he is okay after we get out of this, I’m going to kill him!’ 

The Tank stopped and picked up a slab of cement and threw it at the group of three. They all jumped out of the way of the oncoming concrete and kept shooting. Growing angry at missing, the Tank launched itself at the group and started swinging its arms again, hoping to make contact with one of them.

Rochelle and Nick ran to the left and Coach ran to the right. In the midst of running, Coach found himself tripping over his legs and felt his head impact into a wall. “Damn, that hurt.” Coach said through clenched teeth as he cradled his head in his hands.

“Oh shit, Coach!” Nick shouted as he and Rochelle turned around and saw Coach lying on the ground, withering in pain.

The Tank, noticing Coach on the ground, started stampeding towards him, unleashing a series of grunts and roars while it moved in closer. The Tank approached Coach and lifted its arms, getting ready to deliver a blow. Coach closed his eyes as he awaited the pain soon to come. 

All of the sudden, a hunting rifle resounded off all the walls and rides and filled the ears of everyone. The Tank took damage from the shot but not enough for the final blow. The Tank lowered its arms and focused its attention on the one who shot at it. 

Nick followed the Tank’s gaze and was shocked to find them settled on Ellis’ body. Ellis was supporting himself on his elbows and was shakily holding his gun in his hands. His breathing was heavy as blood spilled down from his forehead. 

The Tank stood there for a moment before it let out a earth shattering roar, popping out all of the veins in its arms arm and neck. It stampeded over towards Ellis, and plowed over everything that was in its path. 

Ellis noticed the Tank closing in on him and clutched his gun even tighter; if he was going down, he was going down with a fight. Ellis pulled the trigger on his gun again, but nothing happened this time. 

‘Shit! I’m out of ammo?! I wouldn’t have shot at him in the first place if I knew that!’ Ellis cursed to himself as the Tank reached Ellis and towered over him. Lifting its arms high above Ellis’ head the Tank attacked with its entire being.

“ELLIS! NO!” Nick exclaimed as the Tank thrust its hands onto Ellis’ already frail body.

Pain, excruciating pain. That’s all Ellis could feel as the Tank beat him into the ground. He let out an agonizing scream as he felt his life slowly leaving his body with every blow. 

 

“ELLIS!” Nick screamed at the top of his lungs as he started running towards Ellis and the Tank. He saw the Tank raising its ginormous arms and knew that Ellis couldn’t handle another hit from the monstrous being. 

‘Is this what it feels like to have your soul stolen away from you so quickly?’ Ellis thought sadly with half lidded eyes, preparing himself for the darkness that was about to come.

Nick propelled himself forward and was only a few feet away from the two figures. But Nick wasn’t fast enough, because the Tank’s arms were already rushing in for the final blow. He reached his hand outwards to Ellis. 

“ELLIS!!!!!” 

A bullet from an assault rifle went flying past Nick, causing him to gasp in astonishment as he watched the bullet connect with the Tank’s head causing it to topple over, its heavy body only inches beside Ellis.

‘What the hell? What just happened?’ Nick asked himself as he looked around for the source who had saved Ellis. His eyes rested on a small figure that was high up on the roof of the building in front of him. 

The figure was wearing a pink jacket and had their hair pulled back. He saw two other figures emerge from the roof and it was only then did he realize who they were. 

“Oh great. These guys again!” Nick exclaimed through clenched teeth as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

He glared at them while they climbed down from the roof and made their way to him and the rest of the survivors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I tried to make this chapter a little longer than my previous ones. I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and I shall try to update as soon as I can! It might take some time considering I'm going on vacation next week. But maybe I can write while I am in the car for 12 hours! Thanks again for reading!~


	4. Meet the Survivors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything for a little over a year now. I know this chapter is long overdue. I've had a lot on my plate and so much has happened to me in a year. But I can tell you with certainty I will be updating more often now. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. :-)

Dark clouds covered the night sky, swirling angrily as a storm was beginning to form. Heavy rain began to beat mercilessly down the walls of the safehouse; the wind moaning eerily in the night. Suddenly, a crash of white-hot lightning flooded through the cracks of the boarded up door followed by a deafening clap of thunder.

Grim, solemn, and gloomy; the weather outside was a perfect match for the survivors moods. No one had spoken since they arrived at the safehouse in the Tunnel of Love. They were all on edge, waiting to see if Ellis would pull through. All eyes rested on his chest as it raised and lowered shakily; his labored breathing the only noise filling the room. Nick couldn't help but grimace at the incapacitated hicks battered body, feeling frustrated and helpless.

Rochelle and Zoey patched Ellis up with the little supplies they had. They only had enough gauze for the giant gash on his forehead and resorted to some ointment for his smaller injuries. He had multiple bruises littering his stomach and shoulders, each one of them a shade of purple or blue. Zoey was almost certain that a couple of his ribs were broken too, due to the swelling that formed around them.

‘How could he be so careless and stupid?’ Nick thought to himself as he continued to stare at the unconscious hick. ‘I have told him countless of times to always watch his back, and the one time I don’t, he gets hurt.’ Nick closed his eyes and sighed heavily to himself.

He felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder and stiffened. He looked up to find Rochelle standing over him, a grime smile on her face. "Its going to be okay." Rochelle assured, softly squeezing Nick's shoulder. "If I know one thing it's that Ellis never gives up; I know he will pull through this." She offered a smile of determination and gave a slight nod towards Nick.  

Nick gave a slow nod in her direction and moved his gaze back to Ellis' body where Zoey was now leaning over, dabbing water on his forehead. He quickly adverted his eyes and focused them onto his hands that were resting in his lap.

His mind continued to play back the events that occurred yesterday, feeling his chest tighten every time he thought of Ellis. And his memory would change, to the moment when they were forced to join **them**.

Nick stood there and continued to scowl as his hands were shoved into his pockets. The group of three were alert and attentive at every direction as they cautiously approached Nick's group.

He couldn't tell what it was about them that he didnt like. Maybe it's because upon the first meeting they were cocky. Perhaps it was because they had a step of arrogance in their walk. Or because the group was a little too condescending. Or maybe, maybe it was because all these traits reminded Nick of himself, and he couldn't stand that.

As they closed in on the group of four, Nick looked back at Ellis who was now being cradled by Rochelle. The area that surrounded them looked like a crime scene. Coach had helped Rochelle drag Ellis out of the swimming pool of blood that surrounded him. He had a huge gash on his forehead that wouldn't stop bleeding and bruises were scattered all over his body. The Tank's remnants were only a few feet away; its body leaking bullets and blood throughout the amusement park.

And in that moment Nick had realized that if weren't for them, if it weren't for **_her_** , Ellis wouldn't be here right now.

Nick twisted his head back in the direction of the other survivors and was surprised to be met with Zoey's emerald eyes. He glanced behind her and eyed Francis and Louis as they shifted in position to guard Zoey's back.

Zoey was the first to speak, forcing Nick's attention back on her. "Are you guys okay?"

Nick squinted his eyes at Zoey as he observed her closely, racking his brain and trying to figure out what the little hick saw in her. She wasn't exactly eye candy, however, she wasn't like any other woman Nick had encountered. Zoey wore a tight pink jacket with a white t- shirt underneath, and stained blue jeans that had been through hell and back. She stood tall and proud; her shoulders pushed back and her chest thrusted forward. Her eyes were soft but held a gleam of determination in them. One glance at her and you would know who was the leader in this group.

Zoey noticed Nick scanning her up and down so she met his gaze head on, staring intensely back at him as she repeated her question again. "I said, are you guys okay?"

Finally snapping out of his trance, Nick broke his staring contest with Zoey and turned his attention back to his teammates who were still beside Ellis. Nick, without breaking his gaze on Ellis, shrugged his shoulders and said nonchalantly, "Define okay."  

Zoey peered past Nick's shoulder and saw Ellis' limp body laying on top of Rochelle, with a bloody trail on the right side of them. "Besides the poor kid over there, is everyone else okay?" She inquired, looking at Rochelle and Coach.

Before Nick could open his mouth to speak again, Rochelle had glanced up and uttered, "Yes, I believe so. A little shaken up, but we are okay."

Zoey acknowledged Rochelle's response and shifted towards her teammates. "What do you guys think? Should we offer them our help?" She asked calmly, waiting patiently for their answer.

Nick's mellow attitude immediately turned into annoyance. 'Them? Help us? Ha! As if we need a helping hand! He thought haughtily. 'We can handle ourselves just fine!'

"Sure, why the hell not? Beats going at this shit with only the three of us." Francis answered, interrupting Nick's inner arguement with himself. Louis nodded in agreement at Francis' response and chimed in. "I second that, we are down one person and it would help to have extra backup."

Nick furrowed his brows and eyed the group carefully. 'What did he mean they were down a person?' Nick wondered as he continued to study them. 'When we met them on the bridge there were only the three of them. Weren't there?'

"Exactly so that's why I think it would be better if we all stuck together for now." Zoey stated hastily, snapping Nick out of his thoughts yet again.

Coach gave a slight nod in approval and said, "I agree that is the best thing to do right now. Wouldn't want to end up like the rest of these people." Coach stared Nick dead in the eyes the entire time, almost daring him to say something.

Sadly, Nick was never the type to turn down a dare.

"I'm sorry, but exactly why do you think we can trust you?" He asked arrogantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Coach and Rochelle let out a groan.

Zoey's eyes narrowed at Nick and she slowly sauntered up to him until they were chest-to-chest. "Listen here buddy, we just saved yout friend from that Tank, if you need anymore reason to trust us then I suggest you start walking."

Nick's face was one of surprise, 'How dare she speak to me like that!' He thought angrily to himself. He quickly regained his composure; a scowl now settled on his lips while his rough eyes pierced Zoey's. "Listen little girl, I'm a con artist, do you even know anything about them?" He asked as he pushed his index finger into Zoey's chest. "I trust no one, not even my own mother, may she rest in peace." He said the last sentence with mock sadness."So what makes you think I would trust you?"

Zoey scoffed at Nick and shooed his hand away from her chest. She then crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking his own actions and said, "Because unless you want to end up like the rest of these poor people, may they rest in peace, then I suggest you come with us." She smiled innocently, "I'm sure you don't want to be all alone out here when you take your last breath."

Nick let out a soft chuckle as he thrust his hands into his white slacks. "Oh, little girl, what makes you think I'll be all alone out here?" He questioned, "I still have my teammates if you haven't noticed."

Coach carefully rested his hand on Nick's shoulder and gripped it tightly. "Listen Nick, I think it's best if we don't make any more enemies. He started slowly. "Its possible we are the only survivors out here, so we should probably stick together."

Nick opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it when Coach shook his head. He grit his teeth and turned his attention back to Zoey. "Fine, I guess we should stick together." He muttered in a low voice, glaring into Zoey's eyes.

Zoey gave a cocky smile to Nick and in forced sweetness said, "Glad we could have you along."

Nick grumbled to himself and turned his back on Zoey. 'It's going to be a long journey with them, isn't it?' Nick questioned himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. He could already feel a splitting headache coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell you that I spent a while on this chapter. I've been trying to make them longer but writer's block keeps creeping back upon me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will make sure to update again soon. :)


End file.
